anima: Fortis
by 4fireking
Summary: Charlie O'Connel isn't like other boy's. He sleeps in class. He poses as a girl to work with his mother at a strip club. And he can transform his body into a wolf. He and other people like him must fight in the human world to stop a great threat of black angels and an evil knight. Discontinued until further notice
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Hello. I'd like to use this space to talk about this story.

Before, I made a story similar to this one. It followed a man named Aero Walker who was born in the human world and travelled to Asteria. He had a wolf anima where he could transform into a red wolf, joined with lots of people like him, and fell in love with a girl with a fox anima.

I also worked on a story that combined Monster Rancher, Chaotic, Yu-GI-oh, and +anima, but had to delete it because it was killing me.

But deleted them both because of lack of interest and how I was very sick back then.

**Blind**

_Love is patient, love is kind._

_It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud._

_It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs._

_Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth._

_It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always preserves._

- 1 Corinthians 13:4-7

Our story takes place in Florida— as it's inside the Red Rum Strip Club—the place where our emprise happens.

The Red Rum Strip Club. A portentous club, one could be awestruck by the woman willingly chafing against poles sticking out platforms, bars sticking up, and dipsos themselves ogling the woman as they englut. '

Charlie O'Connel. She has bright sky blue eyes, very lean, and muscular build. She was wearing a private school-style uniform, white shirt, and blue jeans. Her hair was cropped blonde, cut to her shoulders and so messy that someone would think she just got out of bed and decided to shame herself.

She was a girl starving for exertion too help her mother.

Unfortunately, Charlie was left gratifying the likes of drunken workers. All workers, wearing plain white shirts, blond-brown-black, ogling Charlie, and grinned with wide teeth. A group of three, raising their glasses up high, intoxicated, they were gawping too Charlie.

" Hey there, cutie," One of the drunks called too Charlie. " How about a beer?"

" I just gave you a beer," Charlie said.

" Oh…" The man outstretched his right hand, tipped his beer glass upside down, and let the liquids spill out. " It appears… its empty."

" _I've had just about enough of this," _Charlie thought. " _He better not…" _Charlie leaned closer to the drunken man—taken completely by surprised—one of the man rubbed her rear end. " _Damn these perverts! I should just knock the snot out of them; I would lose my job in the process_. Here's your drinks, boy's. _You dumb bastards."_

Charlie walked away from the two men.

Charlie entered backstage, an array of beautiful strippers wearing nothing but low-cut bras and panties, she walked closer to the right, and meet with her mother. A smooth skinned forty year old woman, wearing a blue bra and panties, long black hair, and amber eyes reflected through her mirror . Charlie's mother was using a brush and brushing her hair.

" How's my little angel doing, Charlie?" Charlie's mother jeer, she kept brushing her hair with her comb.

" … Terrible," Charlie murmured, her face looking at the ground. " I hate this job, mommy. This job's not fair!" Charlie shaked her head side by side, blatant, and flailing her arms. " It's not fair! It's not fair! It's not fair!"

" I know," Charlie's mother atoned, she put her comb down and looked too her _daughter_. " But this is something we'll have to overcome. Remember, we need the money." Charlie's mother pat Charlie on her right cheek. Charlie flustered her cheeks red, she was embarrassed. "Soon, my darling, things will get better. Just you wait and see."

####

Our hero, a normal 16 year old boy, was asleep at his school desk and snoring soundly. The boy had short shaggy silver hair, bright sky blue eyes, very lean, and muscular build. He was wearing an old teared gray jacket, tattered blue jeans, black sneakers. He also kept a pair of sunglasses on his forehead, and there was a small ring made of tinfoil on his right hand.

The classroom was small, filled with small desks, students sitting on them, and glass windows on the right.

The boy's teacher was no great joy. He was a pale skinny man with a big mess of brown hair and glasses, and we wore a blue velvet suit. The boy could go through his other school classrooms, however, he couldn't stand the boring lectures of Mr. Greenberg. Most teachers write on chalkboards, others use Powerpoint presentations, Mr. Greenberg would babble on and on about History for hours on end.

" So, as we've studied in recent chapters, On June 3rd, 1942, Japanese forces invaded and occupied Attu and Kiska, two islands which were part of the state of Alaska. However, these islands had little value, very bad conditions and proved little of a threat to the United States. Many resulting casualties were not caused by gunfire, but booby traps, the weather and friendly fire..

" _God, when am I going into a deep sleep?" _The boy pondered in his sleep, he didn't have the chance to get a good night's sleep. " _Why, of all the actually cool teacher's, why am I stuck with him?"_

" So, in conclusion. The war ended in Europe with the unconditional surrender by Germany on May 7,1945 and then the German surrender to the Soviets on May 8, 1945. Germany was defeated by the British and Americans in the south and west and by the Russians in the east. Japan also unconditionally surrendered to the U.S. on September 2,1945 after two atomic bombs were dropped by the U.S.A. on Nagasaki and Hiroshima in Japan in August 1945.. Remember, we'll be having a test on everything you've been studying this Friday."

" _Crap. I am so buste—" _the boy was rubbed on his right shoulder by one of his classmates/friends. She had long chocolate brown hair tied into a side braid (to the left). Wide black eyes that the boy found to gaze into your very _soul_, not muscular and somewhat thin, pale cream skin. She wore black long sleeved sweetheart neckline, short white pants, rainbow-colored sneakers. Also a magneta jacket that keeps open or tied into her waist. ( And I have Caged Nightingale to thank for this). " Oh, it's just you, Savira? How was class today?"

" Much better, now that you're awake, Charlie O'Connel," Savira said snidely.

####

The male Charlie O'Connel and his friend Savira roamed the halls of their school. There were lockers on the sides, students horsing around; they blew spitballs and paper airplanes, with trash all over the ground.

Charlie had a watch out, but replaced the dials and replaced it with a picture of a gray wolf, and he ogled the wolf picture up close. Savira meanwhile stared angrily at Charlie.

" What is you and you obsession of wolves, you mook?" Savira said, her voice filled with noticeable skepticism.

" What can I say?" Charlie gloated, nodded his head. " They're just so extraordinary. Did you know, that a wolf can live for up to 30 years, whereas a dog can only live for 14-15 years?"

" Yes!" Savira replied, she didn't hesitate to say. " You've told me this at least—"

Charlie interrupted Savira of her chatter. " Wolves hunt in packs. Wolves are bigger and stronger than dogs. And wolves have more wisdom and use more tactics for hunting than a dog."

" Dude, I don't care," Savira said. " Now why don't you—" Savira accidentally bumped into a student passing by. The student lost the papers she was carrying, they fell to the ground, Charlie got a good look at her. Long black hair that reached their waist, calm pale green eyes, somewhat muscular, and tanned skin. She wore a brown long sleeved turtle-neck, dark green skirt that reached a bit below knee and has a ribbon tied at the waist, a cobalt scarf tied from her neck, dark purple boots. " Whoops. Sorry."

" No no, it's not your fault," The girl assured, she wasn't even looking at them, she was crawled on the ground, and looking to find any papers which may've been hers. " I should have payed closer attention to what was around me."

" _Wow, she's so pretty," _Charlie thought, as his eyes wouldn't stop ogling the girl. " Here, let me help you."

Charlie kneeled down and picked a few papers off the ground. The girl had all hers she could find in her hands—Charlie gave her what remained of her papers. He noticed her bright green eyes, he was aroused, he was low on breath, and his cheeks burned red.

" Thanks, Charlie," The girl thanked, she squeezed the papers with her arms. She turned around and waved her right arm. " See ya!"

Charlie was still entranced by the girls actions, she was leaving to go too her next class. Savira noticed Charlie's face, she had an enraged look on her face, smacked Charlie behind his head.

" Ow!" Charlie whined over his bickerment. " Jesus, what was that for?!"

" You know damn well what's _what_!" Savira yelled. " I can't believe you. You act like she's the only pretty girl in school."

" There's another one?!" Charlie asked. " WHERE?!"

Savira smacked Charlie behind his head, he fell face first on the ground, she walked past him too her next class, grunted, "…Jackass."

####.

Female Charlie O'Connel was infuriated, working at different tables, the sound of horny drunards kept ogling her, she was standing besides the bar section of Red Rum Strip Club. A young and attractive girl was cleaning glass's, wearing nothing but a tube top. Long silver hair tied into a twin-tail with black ribbons. Grey eyes. Skin is very light brown and is quite scrawny

" Edna, I need a five minute break," the girl pleaded.

" Okay," Edna said while polishing the glasses, she made sure they were spotless. " You do deserve a break; I too want a way to hide from lechers."

####

Female Charlie O'Connel was leaning against a wall, a hot cup of cocoa in a mug in her arms, and a moopy expression. Charlie put the mug down—as she couldn't stand the itchiness of her wig. Female Charlie took the wig off, Male Charlie was seen, as his short hair blew in the breeze.

" Here's to a lousy life," The male Charlie said, raising his cup up and took a sip from it. " I can hear the ladies: ' hey, I hear you're that underachieving high school student, who cross-dresses as a girl to work as a waitress in a strip club, and work for your mom, one that's the queen of whores. I bet all the other girls are looking for you?' Piuzzzzzzzzt!"

Charlie put the cup down and banged his head against the wall. However; his _moment _was interrupted. Charlie heard growling noises, right beside him, his heart skipped a beat; he was happy, saw the animal he longed to see: A wolf, red fur on top, white fur in its underbelly, and crimson eyes.

" A wolf!" Charlie awed, his voice filled with happiness.

A wolf was right in front of Charlie. The wolf ran away, Charlie was so excited—he followed the wolf close behind.

####

The wolf reached the road.

Charlie followed the wolf—he finally caught up with it.

" Come to me, boy!" Charlie begged, his voice in a high pitch squeal. " I won't hurt you!"

The wolf didn't' pay much attention to Charlie—as he didn't have any reason too—he was attracting the attention of nearby pedestrians driving their cars and walking on the road.

" AHHHH! A WOLF!" A feminine voice screamed.

" HOLY F-C!" Another feminine voice was heard, Charlie recognized the screamer as a male.

" KILL IT!" A rougher yet strong voice yelled.

Meanwhile, a drunk driver was speeding down the road. The man was 18, short wavy silver hair and crimson eyes. Has light brown skin and is thin. He is also tall for his age.  
Clothing: Long sleeved shirt with tie and a pair of black jeans. Black boots and dark blue vest.. Beer cans were on the dashboard of his car, another can of beer in his right hand; he drived with his left, he just didn't care about anyone but himself.

As Charlie walked closer to the wolf—he couldn't help but notice the wolf showing no restraint—even when multiple guns were pointed at the two of them.

" It's okay," Charlie told the wolf, he was moving up to it. " I'm here for you. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

The wolf may've been an animal, however, it still maintained feelings. It was fondle Charlie. It wasn't afraid of him or how close he was to him.

Even when the drunken man's car drove closer, moving up too Charlie and about to move right into the wolf and Charlie—Charlie couldn't hear anything, he was too fascinated with the wolf.

" LOOK OUT!" One of the pedestrians voices shrieked.

" You're gonna get KO'D!" A teenagers voice shrieked.

Wolfy…" Charlie said. He turned around and noticed the car coming, gawped. " WOLFY!"

Charlie jumped up and pushed the wolf out of the way—he was distracted by the moment and meet his fate—he was rammed by the front of the car.

####

Not too far away from the _crash_ site, on the tip of a tree, staring at where Charlie was striked, and smirking snidely. Short orange hair, average build, blue eyes, peach skin. He wears a plain white t-shirt underneath a black jacket, with a white and red design going down the sides of the arms, he wears white gloves with black skeleton hand designs, green baggy cargo pants, black shoes.

" So, it appears someone else has awakened?" The man laughed. " Things might just get… interesting."

####


	2. Chapter 2

Fury

_For the preaching of the cross is to them that perish foolishness; but unto us which are saved it is the power of God._

-1 Corinthians 1:17-18

Charlie didn't know where he was. He _believed _to be stuck in a void of nullity. White mist surrounded him, the scent of wilderness abhor in his nose; pine, and a cold sensation touched his skin.

" Where am I?" Charlie thought outloud. " Am I dead?"

" No, but you came so close to dying," Another voice said.

Charlie inspected the area. He couldn't see another person before him in the misty smoke. Charlie did however have a hunch _something_ or _someone _was watching him.

" Whoever you are, wherever you're hiding, you better show your," Charlie said, his voice was a little hoarse.

" I see: you have a good heart. Your heart puts the desires of _others_ before your _own. _I shall grant you a second life. But be warned: your rebirth will not be one of luxury." A pair of giant red lights glowed before Charlie's eyes. Charlie's eyes twitched from the lights intensity, he shield his eyes with his right hand, but still felt the light seeping in. " You're now an anima. You will be giving the virtue of an anima. It is a gift and a curse. Good luck, Charlie O'Connell."

####

Charlie woke up in a hospital bed.

Anxiety rushed into Charlie's head. Charlie couldn't stop shaking. Charlie saw multiple baskets and flowers around him, air blowing in his direction, and the site of his mother sleeping on a chair infront of him appalled him.

" _Oh, fuck!" _Charlie pondered. " _What a fool I am! What is my mother doing out of work? And What am I doing in a hospital bed? This isn't good." _

" Charlie…" Charlie's mother said in her sleep. " Charlie, my baby…what did mommy do wrong?"

Charlie couldn't confront his mother—he couldn't even move in his frail state. Charlie moaned and rubbed his right arm. " Mommy, I don't know whether you can hear me, but I want you to know: It was all my fault. If only I wasn't born. You deserve your life of opulence."

Charlie's mother's eyes shuddered. Charlie's mother awoken from her sleep, her eyes watery, noticed her _child _to be awake and staring at her.

" Charlie…"

Charlie's mother pounced up, ran up to Charlie's side, and hugged him tightly. Charlie was numb; he still felt the burning embarrassment of weakness. He also felt the warm embrace of his mother hugging him. The first one he had in years.

XXX

Charlie was lying in his bed. Charlie's room was his utopia. It had everything he could ever hope for. There were pictures of wolfs on the walls, desks with little stone carved wolf statues, wolf head erasers on his pencils, and even wolf heads on the blankets.

Charlie was _supposed_ to be sleeping, but he had too much on his mind. He was thinking about his dream, meeting a red wolf in the middle of the street, and how he worried his mother.

" Well, I've played Mr. Pathetic long enough," Charlie said, got out of bed and shaked his muscles around. " Time to help mom"

Charlie knew his mother was right outside his door, she was cooking breakfast for him, as he could smell bacon simmering.

" _It's been so long since mom's made breakfast for me," _Charlie thought. " _We can't afford such delicacy."_

" Charlie, time for breakfast," Charlie's mom called out to him, Charlie felt the worry in her voice. " We're having your favorite: bacon 'n' eggs."

Charlie was stiff to the bones. Charlie however got out of bed and made way to the kitchen below. Charlie saw his mother standing near the stove. Charlie knew how his mother hasn't used the stove in many years.

"_Mom, why do you have to be such a worrywart? I am perfectly fine." _Charlie sat on the chair of his breakfast table. Charlie was instantly handed a plate of bacon 'n' eggs.

" Eat up, Charlie," Charlie's mom asserted. " You're going to need all your strength again. The doctor's say you need more food, exercise, and more sleep" Charlie ignorantly used a fork to get a forkful of egg and shoved it in his mouth. Charlie then used a napkin, wiped the grease off his bacon, and then shoved one piece in his mouth.

Charlie soon finished his meal. Charlie used a different napkin to wipe egg and grease off his face. " Thank you for the meal, mother. I haven't eaten like that in a decade. Now, it's time for wo—"

Charlie's mother whacked Charlie's head. The pain was agonizing, Charlie was rubbing his head, while making an aching noise. " Stupid! You were just hit by a car! You SHOULDN'T even be alive!"

Charlie rubbed his head sheepishly. Charlie frowned. " Y'know, mother, we desperately need the money. I don't know much about the economy, but I do know you're supposed to work whether you like it or not. So, why can't I go to wo—" Charlie's mother once again hit Charlie's head.

" STUPID! First of all: we only start work at night. Second: you need to rest. So, go back to bed." " I don't want to. I'll go to school if that's what you mean. I'll even show you how strong I am; I'll do my homework."

Charlie's mother gave up on Charlie's rants. Charlie was already at the door, fully dressed, a backpack strapped on his back. Charlie opened the front door and walked out. "Yeah, fortitude. Your father had the same thing. It makes me wonder: are you ready for the truth?"

####

Charlie walked through the streets of Florida.

The sun was shining brightly above. Charlie thanked his good _fortune_. He was alive, even more empowered, and had even more virtue.

Charlie reached a stop sign. Charlie looked at a stop sign and smiled. " Alright, today's a brand new day. I feel luck's going to come my way!"

"Charlie, hi!" An ominous voice called. " Over here!"

Charlie found the source of his caller: Stevenson. But Charlie knew he was also nicknamed Benson. Charlie thought he was short, at 5'3", with proportionally absurdly large (size 12.5) feet. He has very pale skin. His hair is a dark, almost brown blond, and his eyes are igith brown. His features are western European, and he has a very strong jaw line. Charlie thought it was strange he has a goatee; he was no older than him; 16. Charlie found how he dressed humorous, a moderate turtleneck and dress pants or rugged khakis with a plain colored t-shit.

" Yo, Stevenson, hi!" Charlie called out.

" What's up, dawg?" Stevenson walked up to Charlie. Both Stevenson and Charlie held each other's hands, laughing joyously. " How long has it been, wolf-dawg?"

" We haven't talked since kindergarten, Stevenson," Charlie retorted, chucked under his breath. " I see you've moved back home."

" Yep. My dad recently got promoted and needed to move back home. I hope his employment is permanent."

Charlie flamboyantly laughed at Stevenson. " I hope you can actually get a job, and not slack off like in school."

"Hey, Charlie, you know me. I have a very Zen approach to life. I'll find what work makes me feel happy."

Charlie and Stevenson both laughed together. However, Charlie stopped laughing, he noticed someone walking up to him. She was a very thin albino. She had long and unkempt white that reaches halfway down her back. Her eyes were red. Her clothes were dirty, a yellow shirt and blue jeans. The girl walked up to Charlie's face, pushed Stevenson to the ground, and stared right into Charlie's eyes. Charlie was nervous with the potency in her eyes.

" Ah, can I help you?" Charlie stuttered, was still nervous of the girl's eyes.

Charlie stared sullenly, already tired of the girl staring at him, even when she leaned up to him.

" You're an anima," The girl said, then looked at Charlie's ring made of tinfoil, " SHINY!"

She was the strangest girl Charlie ever meet, she rudely took his ring off his fingers and laughed. Charlie gave her a looked filled with confusion that she'd do something so informal, but quickly snatched his ring back.

" That is not for you!"

The girl remembered how to act properly in public, and then...nothing, just getting angry.

" I WANT IT!"

The strange girl did numerous attempts to grab Charlie's ring away, but he kept his hand on her head to stop her from moving, just pummeling the space ahead of him.

" Help me, Stevenson!" Charlie look for Stevenson, but he was nowhere around. " He's as unreliable as ever."

####

Our hero-the courageous yet _slow_ Charlie O'Connel-snoring at his school desk. Class was then over. Everyone else walked towards the door, however, Charlie's friend Savira instead walked to Charlie's desk, and hit him with a purple leather booklet.

" Wake up, lamebrain!" Savira shouted.

Charlie simply rubbed his head. Charlie squinted, anticipating a bitch-fit with Savira. Without a word, Charlie stood up. With a mellow _aaugh _he attempted to walk away, blinking his eyes, which were red profusely.

" What the hell is wrong with you!" Moaned Charlie, his voice muffled by the drowsiness of sleeping.

" Let that be a lesson, like the one you missed!" Savira called out angrily. " No one makes a fool of me! And I mean NO ONE!"

The moment she finished, there was a big squeal of fear, and even some shuffling; Charlie tried to run away, but Savira grabbed his shirt collar.

" Savira, let ME go!"

" You're not getting away this time, wolf-boy! You're on cleaning duty!" Charlie gave in to Savira's demands-he labored himself, as he got the broom, dustpan and bucket hidden in the cupboards However, Savira grabbed Charlie by his collar, Charlie was almost at the door. " Here, have my notes."

Savira shoved the same purple leather booklet, had all her notes. Charlie was baffled by Savira's attitude, and then noticed three girls at the door of his classroom.

One of the girls walked into the room. Latino, dark, wavy, wild hair, huge eyes and long lashes, broader jaw and angular jawline, full lips and olive skin. She wore white loose singlet-like tank, long, gypsy skirt made from strips of different cloth and a tattered shawl wrapped around her neck, covering her nose and mouth. Wears gold-chain anklets with different animal charms around her right ankle.

" Savira, time to go," The girl said, her cheeks turned red when noticing Charlie.

" Okay, I'll be there in a second," Said Savira. All three girls left, Savira walked up too Charlie, and pointed at Charlie's face. " Do me a favor: stay away from Maya."

" What?"

She is a bad influence to you; you as the _person_ _you _are. And..." Savira got up, looked deep into Charlie's eyes, smiled. " You don't need her when you have a friend like me. Don't forget how cool I am, Charlie."

Charlie was feeling lethargic, as Savira walked away from him, moved to the door to join her friends, but not before waving good-bye.

####

Thirty minutes had passed since Charlie began his cleaning duty. Charlie thought Savira was bossy for her leaving _him _too do chores as she got to hang out with her friends. Charlie always respected her—she was like a sister, in his mind—they were both under equal, noisy terms.

" _I wonder if moms worried about me_," Charlie thought as he mopped the floor. " _She did seem to want me to stay at home. Maybe I'll buy her something tasty on the way back. That'll mellow her down."_

Charlie finally finished with work. All the floors were spotless clean, glossy and litter free. As well as the floor being cleaned, Charlie sprayed all the windows with Windex and wiped them using a wet cloth.

Suddenly, just as Charlie was about to leave the school, he heard a loud _thump_ noise inside the school. It was surprising—of his school, the dullest place in Florida—a surprise that made him zealous to see.

" This could be exciting," Charlie smiled. Charlie skipped through the halls of the school and turned a corner. Charlie then turned another corner, and ran up to a window that was transparent to the outside world.

The window was transparent, but all Charlie saw was a blur. Charlie stifled leaning against the window. All he saw was trees and sunlight gleaming from the stratosphere.

" _That's strange. I thought I heard screaming just a while ago. Hmm. Maybe it was just my imagination_? _Or maybe I'm just paranoid because I was in the hospital yesterday_?" Charlie sighed. " Oh well. Might as well sign out. Maybe my mom will make macaroni toni—"

" Rowwwrrr!"

Charlie shuddered at the sound of a wild animal roaring. Charlie turned his head left, right trying to find where the noise was. As Charlie refocused his eyes, he saw what was the most grotesque animal in the world…ripping the flesh off a human's body. The creature was unimaginably terrifying. The creatures' fur was black, its fur resembling the night sky, and standing up. The creature itself was large and hulky, twice the size of an ordinary human and had teeth sharp serrated enough to rip the flesh off the persons skin. And as the creature turned its head, Charlie saw the serrated teeth of the carnivorous animal a crocodile.

" W-what is that thing?"

The tremor of the creature frightened Charlie. He was paralysed by the creature. The sight of it's serrated, blood filled teeth made his blood turn cold. The creature sneered at Charlie. Its razor sharp teeth glimmered in the light as its attention was fixated on Charlie.

" Food…"

The blood was running through Charlie's head, adrenaline coursing through his veins, and his hands were cold. Charlie couldn't move. The creature was dashing towards him, speed of a jackal and rage of a heinous monster; Charlie's feet lost all motion from the anxiety stirring inside of him.

Eventually, of course, Charlie's legs were able to move again. It wasn't that Charlie wasn't fast; it was just the creature was moving at a lighting speed. Charlie was able to move away, turned a corner, but the creature behind him caught up too him and pushed him to the ground.

" A-ah!" Charlie shrieked as sharp nails sank deep into his skin.

Charlie was upset, he was grieving; he had no way to _move _his arms or his legs. The sharpness in his claws was enough to make him gawk. All the pain in his joints and limbs were aching. But while he was in great pain, he could feel the hot breath of an animal breath in his ear.

" Yes, grovel," the strange ravenous beast sneered in Charlie's ears. " I love watching my prey squirm. Makes them more delectable for me when I eat them whole!"

" Ahhhhhh!"

Charlie was certain his end was near. Charlie's face was red and he was unable to breath. Charlie was sweating from fear—death, the thing he feared all his life—he tried living long enough to see his mother smile. However, what Charlie saw in the fear wasn't his mother, but rather the face of the black haired girl.

" What…" the black haired girl murmured stunned by the grotesque appearance of the monster.

" Run!" Tony shouted, "RUN!"

Words didn't seem to come across the girls head; she seemed too loath at the appearance the monster, smiled. The girl punched her knuckles together and smiled.

" Time for action!"

The girl did a pose. Her ring and index finger spread out over her left arm. Her eyes twinkled in the light, and Charlie felt speechless as her body went through a metamorphosis. It started where a tail sprouted out of her read end, her hands then became massive black cat paws, whiskers from her cheeks, and her eyes turned amber.

" W-what…?" Charlie stuttered from the anxiety. " Y-your…your…"

The girl in her new state noticed Charlie and smiled. She held her hand out and waved at Charlie. "Hi there, Charlie." Charlie's face flustered at the warm smile of the girl, shakily smiled as well. " Don't worry. I'll save you."

" W-what."

Charlie found it surprising how agile the girl was. In just a second, the girl lashed her tail on the creatures head, then used her tail to wrap around Charlie's neck to throw him away. As Charlie was falling on the ground, he noticed the girl fighting the ravenous beast. Her speed and agility was too fast for his eyes to see, her tail swayed as she continued leaping off the ground, and surprising smiled—but her smile was too warm and gentle for Charlie to comprehend.

" Die!" The ravenous monster roared swiping his claws at the girl.

" Not today!" The girl laughed as she did a backflip and avoided being scratched at by the monsters claws.

Charlie could see blood dripping from the cat claws of the girl. Charlie noticed the blood came from the creatures cheeks as small scratch marks were there and blood dripped out of it Most would be terrified by the appearance of blood, but Charlie for reasons beyond his comprehension was zealous watching the girl scratch the creature.

" _I think I'm having goose bumps_," Charlie thought watching the girl scratch the monsters cheeks. " _What's with this_? _First I'm hit by a car, then I'm nearly killed by whatever that thing is, and now I find out one of my class rooms is some kind of demon_."

Multiple scars were scratched over the massive monster and small blood dripped out, but it still stood up with its teeth glistening in the light. Despite the number of aerobics the girl did, she managed to still stand up with a bright smile on her face. However, her attention then turned to Charlie who was still on the ground.

" Charlie, are you okay?" The girl had said with a hand over Charlie's sweaty head and leaned against Charlie. " You really shouldn't be around here. It's not safe for a normal person like you to be around creatures like these."

" W-what is happeni—"

Charlie was interrupted by the girl hugging him around his neck. Charlie's face was squished in her chest and gawked at the incredible feeling of_ her _warm body. Charlie couldn't feel his face from the warm, cozy feeling of the girl's cat paws, couldn't say anything with her having a cat tail wrapped around his waist, and was flustered by her warm _human _cheeks touching his face.

" It's okay. I know you're scared, but things are going to be alright." The girl stared into Charlie's eyes. For some reason, her inhuman amber eyes calmed Charlie down and relaxed him. " I was scared once. I too used to hide and run from what trouble me. That was until I found a reason to live. Just look into the light, Charlie, and you will—"

The girl was cut off by the carnivorous beast striking its claws into her right shoulder pad. Though the strike was quick, it dislocated her shoulder as it made a large scratch in her arm. The girl held her shoulder to stop the bleeding, shuddering, but was snatched away by the beast who snarled at Charlie.

" I take it this is your woman, eh?" The beast snarled holding the girl above the ground. " I'll enjoy devouring her right before your very eyes!"

" No!" Charlie's' legs snapped trying to stand up on his hind legs. The pain through his tendons were surprisingly hefty. Charlie wasn't able to stand and groaned his teeth from the immense pain. " _Dammit_! _How could this happen to me_? _The fear must have been so great I couldn't feel my bones hurt_!_" _

" What's the matter, human? Afraid to help your woman? You should be ashamed of yourself, you pitiful pound of flesh!"

" _This damn creature_! _If only I had power_! _If I had power…"_

####

Charlie didn't think it was possible, but he was back in a void with white mist surrounding him. The smell of wildness stuffed up his nose. As the cold sensation sweated through his skin, he noticed the hunch of a figure in the distance.

" W-who's there?" Charlie stuttered as a pair of red eyes stared at him in the distance.

" You want power, don't you?"

" W-what?"

" You want it, don't you. The power to help those in need, right? It appears you still don't understand the concept of what lies dormant inside of you."

" W-what?"

" What if I said I could give you this power. Would you be willing to accept it?"

" Y-yes."

" Are you sure? Aren't you afraid of the consequences."

" Look, I don't have time to stay here and yammer with you all day! People's lives are at stake, so screw whatever mumble-jumble you bladder and give me this power!"

" Hmm. You certainly are an interesting human. Charlie O'Connell, right?" Charlie could hardly believe his eyes. Out of the mist jumped a wolf. And not just any ordinary wolf. The wolf that jumped out was twice the ordinary size of any common wolf, fur white as snow, paws large enough to crush a man's head, and eyes bright enough to shine in the dark. The wolf's eyes stared into Charlie's, Charlie was both scared and happy to see a real wolf in front of him, as the wolf smiled back at him. " Than prepare. You and me will be together forever!"

The wolf fell from the sky and landed on Charlie. Instead of crushing him under its enormous weight, a hole was opened from Charlie's chest and it sucked in the wolf. After second that passed by made Charlie gawk in sweat, surprise. Then, as the wolf was inside his body, the hold in his body closed.

" What-_ack_-is-_ack_-this?"

Charlie first felt nothing but embryonic shock of the incident. But then his hands turned clammy and his eyes glowed yellow. The trance was strong; Charlie couldn't focus. But then, as his finger nails mysteriously became sharp and his teeth became serrated, Charlie smiled.

" I feel…GOOD!"

####

When Charlie returned to the situation, his classmate being held by a ravenous, grotesque animal, Charlie was now able to stand and stood straight up. His mouth became filled with large serrated teeth that glistened under the light.

" You'll pay for hurting people, you monster scum!" Charlie exclaimed more joyous than angry.

" So, he can walk again?" The ravenous carnivore said as he tossed the girl away. " No matter! I'll just put you in my…" The creature ran towards Charlie with incredible speed, disappeared, reappeared and swiped at him from behind with his large claws. " MOUTH!"

However, Charlie also disappeared, reappeared on the monster\s right shoulder. The monster could hear Charlie laugh to himself as he perched on his shoulder. Then, using his newfound serrated teeth, Charlie gnawed his teeth into the right side of the monsters neck. The monster was shocked to feel his cold teeth dig into his neck.

" Auuugh!" The monster cried in a shrill voice as Charlie's teeth were deep in his neck. " Get-off-me!"

The large monster swiped his claws at Charlie, but missed as Charlie jumped off at the last second. The monster stared at the spot Charlie bit him where eight jagged teeth marks were in his skin. Charlie's mouth was filled with blood and skin of the wounded monster. Charlie then spat the meat and blood out, and laughed at the monster.

" Ooh. I love this! It's so exciting!" Charlie laughed. As he was laughing, the monster could see its own blood soaked over his serrated teeth. " Prepare to pay for your crimes, monster scum!"

Beep Beep **Beep **Beep!

Charlie felt a shaking in his pants. Without thinking, Charlie touched a button and ended the call.

####

Savira was the one calling Charlie, but felt a beeping sound in her phone. Her face turned tinted red as she became angry.

" Grrrr! That JERK! HE HANGED UP ON ME!"

####

Charlie prepared for his final strike. The monstrous being charged towards him. However, Charlie was prepared for whatever mischief the monster had.

The monsters blood was too boiled with anger, wasn't think straight, yelled, " I-will-make-you-my-SUPPER!"

Charlie walked sideways and let the monster run past him, then jumped up and stabbed him behind his back. The monsters blood felt cold from the cold fingers of Charlie wiggling in his back.

" Any last words before you die, ugly?"

" No…I must…get away. I must run too…the sewer."

" The sewer? You'll never be able to hide somewhere like there. But don't worry, I have the perfect remedy to where you can go." Charlie's sharp fingernails struck the monster behind its neck. It struggled to get out of Charlie's grasp, but could only grimace at the sound of Charlie's hot breath, said, " Hell."

Charlie's sharp nails sliced through the monsters neck. As Charlie's nails ripped through its neck, he soon decapitated it altogether. The blood from the creatures head dripped out and splattered all over Charlie's clothes and fingers.

The girl with the cat anima than woke up. She turned her head over to Charlie, saw him bathed in blood from his decapitated victim, as her face turned white; the scene was horrendous.

" No…what has he become?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Black Angel's**

_Now we know that what things soever the law saith, it saith to them who are under the law: that every mouth may be stopped, and all the world may become guilty before God_

Romans 3:19

####

Charlie groaned as he awakened from his sleep. He was alive, still breathing normally through his throat, and as he had a closer look at the room around him, he found he was back in his bedroom—a sanctum filled with pictures sundries of wolves instead crucifix's or holy water.

" H-how….how did I get back here?" Charlie thought out loud as he rubbed his head to look at the different colours of wolves in his room: black, brown, red, white, gray.

Just then, the door to Charlie's room opened up and the girl he encountered in his school after the monstrous creature showed up on him. Too Charlie she reminded him of her mother, wearing a pink apron and a white blouse underneath, whereas she had a tray with all the proper nutritious foods: eggs, toast, milk, sliced bananas in a bowl, and sugar in another bowl.

" Good morning too you, sleepy head," the girl said as she dropped the tray of food on Charlie's legs. " Eat. You'll feel better after you've had some proper nutrition."

Charlie continued to stare at his tray of food and licked his lips instinctively. Drool salivated out of his mouth from the sheer aroma of the breakfast tray, but Charlie tried turning his attention away from the girl to hide his face.

" I don't know what you want, but how'd you get me back into my house?"

" Oh, that was easy. I just stole a copy of my teacher's student sheet, and yours was among them."

" What? You stole from a teacher? _I thought she was too innocent to do something as heinous as that."_

_" _Yes I did. I wanted to see if there was anyone in this school who was an anima. And based on my fact sheet, I can say—"

" Woah, woah, hold on a second there, cat-girl. You haven't told me anything. First: what was that thing I saw in our school? Second: what is an anima?"

" Oopsies. Guess I got too carried away." The girl laughed at her own stupidity as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly and smiled at Charlie. Charlie was mesmerized by the warmness in her smile. Then, she stopped scratching her head and looked into Charlie's eyes; she was still smiling. " Tell me, was there a time when it looked like you were dead, but you survived somehow?"

" Yeah…I was hit by a truck trying to save a wild wolf on the interstate. I just thought I survived because I have such strong bones." Charlie then smiled at the girl as he too rubbed behind his head. "Hehehehehe."

" Well, during the prelease of that truck hitting you, you would have died."

" W-wh-what?"

" No person could survive being hit by a truck no matter how big, strong they are. But what saved you wasn't strength, but empathy. You felt empathy for that wolf that was going to die, and therefore parts of your body changed into the creature you felt empathy for."

" H-ho-how can you…know this?"

" I know it because it too happened to me." Cat ears then sprouted out of the girls head and cat paws replaced her regular hands. From behind, the girl could feel a smooth, furry object stroking the left side of his face. He then turned his head left to see the object as a long black cat's tail. " I was on the verge of dying too, but it wasn't until I felt empathy for _that _cat that I began to change into what I am now."

" W-we-we're monsters?"

" That's so rude, Charlie."

" H-ho…how do you know my name?"

" I looked at your file. My name's Mai by the way. I noticed how you didn't have an anima before, but then I heard you were hit by a truck trying to save an _imaginary _object, and I could see a deranged look on your face when we started school. You had the same look I had when I became an anima."

" We're monsters, aren't we?"

" Again, that's so rude, Charlie. No, we're not monsters. We're simply half-breeds of different animals. Besides, would a monster risk his life to save a poor animals life or another person, I mean me, who is attacked by a vicious animal?"

" So…we're really good guys?"

" No, we're not that either. I've killed people, Charlie. Do you think that monster was my very first fight? I've fought many vile monsters like him, and had to kill them or be killed myself. Besides, people think people like us are seinen. How many people do you know have claws, fangs, or tails that just walk around in public?"

" But what about that thing? What the hell was it?"

" It was a Black Angel. I don't know much about them, but I know they're hybrids of dangerous animals with ravenous appetites. I heard their name from a fellow anima like myself who fought one and ended up losing his life."

" How long? How long have you been like this?"

" Nearly half my life. At first I was scared of myself. I was so depressed that I just wanted to kill myself. I had the pills, I had the chance, but I looked at myself…and I was scared of what I would do. Now, there's more to discuss, but that'll be on a later basis."

" Wait, Mai, please tell me more."

" Don't worry. Just eat. You'll need your strength. And don't worry, I'll be back. I'm indebted to you after all."

" W-what?"

" It's the rule of an anima. Any anima that saves another anima from death has to pledge their allegiance to that anima, etcetera, you saved me from that monster, so I'll follow you. Now eat up."

Mai walked over to the door of Charlie's room and closed the door behind him. Charlie with all his sorrow could only stare at the tray of food resting on his knees, licked his lips, then closed his eyes as he raised his fork and used it to scoop up a forkful of egg.

" I humbly thank you for the meal, Ms. Mai." Charlie opened his mouth and shoved the eggs inside his mouth, chewed, then swallowed. " _She's really a good cook; this is delicious. But no matter how much I eat, it can't fill the void in my stomach." _

####

Three members of a mafia were in a battle for their lives. They were in genocide, there were once seven of them, but the corpses of four remained on the ground. The remaining three members took 42. Caliber guns out and fired them where four shadowy figures were flying around.

" Migel, fire too your right!" One of the mafia members shouted.

" Migel's dead, sir," one of the mafia's members said.

" What?"

" Those winged harpies just cut him in half."

From above a harpie swooped down and decapitated the other mafia's member head with giant bird claws. Migel, the only member of the mafia left, gawked at the headless body of his comrade. Then, only of the winged creatures—a female who was hidden in the shadows—she swooped down and pinned Migel against the ground.

" You know what we are, don't you?" The female said hidden in the shadows. " If you give us what we want, I promise I'll let you go."

" Kiss-my-ass, please," Migel smirked as he was pinned against the ground.

" Augh!"

The creature used the nails in her claws to slit Migel's throat. As he was bleeding through his throat, the creature threw his body away.

" Hey, Savira, are you done?" A female voice said above.

Savira crept out of the shadows. She was changed; she had giant white wings sticking out her back, giant bird claws for feet, and bird claws for hands. The three girls in school swooped down with wings behind their back.

" Those guys were tough, weren't they, Savira?"

" They weren't tough at all. They were all just cockroach's that were pesky."

" Still, that was such a good workout," another one of Savira's friends laughed. " Hey, how about we go for karaoke?"

Savira instead of calming up spread her wings and prepared to fly. "Sorry, but I have curfew. Everyone's probably frantic about me. Ciao."

Savira flapped her wings and flew into the sky. As she flying, all her friends stared up at her.

" Savira sure is a powerful warrior."

" She is. But she's still a weakling compared too…her father. Ooh, if her father finds out where she is, he's so going to punish her.


End file.
